


It'll Be More Fun

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://denazia.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://denazia.livejournal.com/"><b>denazia</b></a>'s prompt: Sam fantasizes about janitor Trickster Gabriel post Tall Tales and Gabriel knows somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This… doesn't really follow the prompt, and I apologize for that. But I fail at trying to do _anything_ pagan so I didn't want to pick the other one and mess it up. And I wanted to get something written for your birthday, so I really hope it's not too bad! Happy Birthday!! :D

"Uh... Gabriel?"  


  
The Archangel looks up from where he's sitting with his legs propped up on the table and smirks knowingly. "Yeah, Sammy?"  


  
He tries to say something, but Sam's throat has gone dry at the sight before him and he has to swallow. "Wha-What're you wearing?"  


  
"You don't like it? And here I thought this would be a _pleasant_ surprise," Gabriel says, but he's still smirking. "I guess I can just..."  


  
Gabriel lifts his hand, fingers bending into a familiar snap but Sam lifts his hands up, almost like when he's trying to convince someone to take it easy. "No!" he starts, voice too loud and it only seems to cause Gabriel's smirk to grow. "I mean," Sam continues, glad when it comes out more casual than anything else he's said so far - even if there's no chance at fooling Gabriel, "You don't have to do that."  


  
"I thought you might feel that way," Gabriel purred, standing up and tugging the lapels of Sam's jacket until their chests bump, the angel's fingers still twisted into the material. "So, little Sammy's got a thing for janitors. Good to know."  


  
Sam is pretty sure his brain has short-circuited somewhere and he's not quite sure how seeing Gabriel in the same outfit the angel had worn when they'd first met has managed to kill all of his higher level functions but he can't bring himself to care. "How did you know?" he finally murmurs, running the pads of his fingers down Gabriel's sides, the uniform a lot softer than any of the costumes Sam's used while going undercover as a janitor himself.  


  
Gabriel looks up at him and rolls his eyes, his face a mix of fond exasperation and Sam wonders when their roles reversed. "I have my ways," he says with a ridiculous waggle of eyebrows and Sam throws his head back, laughing. He's still chuckling when he tilts his head back down, but then Gabriel's lips are on his and the laughter morphs into a pleased groan, fingers curling around the angel's hips and pulling him impossibly closer.  


  
"This is fun," Gabriel breathes when he releases Sam's lips, "But it'll be more fun outta these clothes."  


  
Sam lets go of Gabriel's hip reluctantly when the angel lifts his hand up again to snap. Capturing Gabriel's hand in his own, Sam smirks down at him.  


  
"In a little while."  


  
After all, he thinks with a grin as he drags Gabriel to the bed, they haven't had sex with their clothes on in _days_.  


END


End file.
